marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Druid (Earth-616)
; (formerly) ; Caterpillars (Earth-616) | Relatives = Anthony Druid (father, deceased); Amergin (ancestor, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Cocoon | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Secret agent | Education = | Origin = Human/Monster hybrid son of Doctor Druid. | PlaceOfBirth = Hawaii | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | HistoryText = Identified by Nick Fury as one of his Caterpillars, who are possible superhuman agents that no one knows about. He is approached by Daisy Johnson, after he sought out Doctor Strange to help him learn about his powers. She revealed that his powers aren't technically magical. While he's the son of Doctor Druid, he also has monster DNA, making his powers chemical in nature. Sebastian then joins Team White, under the leadership of Daisy Johnson, where he is often an asset in heavy combat, if no where else. After botching too many missions, Nick Fury labels Sebastian a liability and removes him from the team. It's a ruse, however, and when Sebastian arrives home, he finds John Garrett waiting for him. He spends two months getting Druid into shape, then takes him on training missions to help Fury, such as destroying the remains of two S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers before the Chinese can examine the technology, and creating a magic bullet that can shoot through walls so that Garrett can assassinate a LEVIATHAN agent and pin it on HYDRA. When Fury's assault on the HYDRA base Gehenna goes sideways, Sebastian is in the plane that picks the team up. When HYDRA sends jets in pursuit, Sebastian overrides Fury's plan and uses his powers to destroy all the following jets by himself, which impresses Fury. Once back at Fury's base Excalibur, John Garrett tells Sebastian how proud he is of him, but after the last mission left Hellfire and Phobos dead, Eden Fesi in a coma, and Daisy Johnson heartbroken, that his Caterpillar team is disbanded. | Powers = Chemical Mysticism: While Sebastian initially thought he possessed a talent for magic, it was revealed his powers actually originate from monster DNA, making his powers chemical in nature. He can generate various almost potent effects such as; * Levitation * Energy Projection * Force Fields * Teleportation * He created a magic bullet that could pass through walls and create a very specific pattern of blood spatter. * He accelerated the natural rate of corrosion in the metal of a destroyed helicarrier, seemingly making it disappear in an instant. Sebastian was considered for the role of Sorcerer Supreme, after Doctor Strange lost the title using dark magic, but ultimately was not deemed sufficiently worthy. | Abilities = Druid is a skilled pilot and sniper. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/the-druid/29-54527/ }} Category:Caterpillars members Category:Botanopathy Category:Teleporters Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Force Field Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids